Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams Comicbook
Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams Comicbook is an web comic series based of Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams available on Facebook and created by Tikwa. So far, there are currently 35 pages. Characters featured in the entire comic *Giana *Maria *Owls *Gurglewocky *Demons *Hansel and Gretel *Giana (classic) (as her in-game appearance.) Pages Page 1 "Gotcha!" Giana : "Huge monster owls! Giana : "BAM! Gotcha!''" Giana : "''And another one! I am totally in '''hardcore mode!" Maria : "''Hey! Do i look like an owl?!" Giana : "''Maria? Watch out! This isn't '''"Free To Play"!" Page 2 "Dragon!" Giana : "What's that?" Maria : "A magic '''Gem!" Maria : "It can summon a dragon!" Giana : "Cool!" Gurglewocky : "Game over, baby!" Giana : "Yikes! Maria!" Giana : "Argh!' Another one of those dreams!" Maria : "''From now on, no more video game before bedtime!" Page 3 "Gem!" Giana : "In my dreams i hunt for magic gems..." Giana : "They make me into a punk girl!" Maria : "Not true! I have one and you're still cute!" Giana : "Give me that!" Maria : "Argh! It's true!" Page 4 "Zwoop!" Maria : "Oh no!"'' Giana : "We broke the dream gem!"'' Maria : "''What's that?" Giana : "A wishing cloud! Quick, make a wish!" Maria : "''WAAH!" Giana : "Now that was a silly wish!" Page 5 "Crash!" Giana : "Maria, i will save you!" Giana : "Whoa! Crash!" Giana : "Yeah, smash!" Maria : "Grr..." Page 6 "Release date!" Giana : "A new Adventure!" Maria : "It's more like a nightmare!" Maria : "Look!" Giana : "Cool!" Giana : "A gem cache!" Maria : "I meant the warning sign!" Page 7 "Monster!" Giana : "Monster!" Giana : "Gem power!" Gurglewocky : "Monster!" Page 8 "Forgot!" Punk Giana : "Take that!" Punk Giana : "Off you go!" Punk Giana : "That was easy!" Punk Giana : "Now what did i forget?" Maria : "Help!" Page 9 "Crush!" Maria : "Giana! Help!" Punk Giana : "Just wait! I will crush you!" Blue owl : "Nope!" Blue owl : "This way around is much better!" Page 10 "Bossfight!" Blue owl : "You will never save your sister!" Blue owl : "I shall stop you!" Punk Giana : "Try it!" Blue owl : "Why am i never the bossfight?" Page 11 "Short break!" Punk Giana : "Nothing can stop me now!" Punk Giana : "Oh!" Cute Giana : "A short break for gems can't hurt..." Page 12 "Flying!" Cute Giana : "Gems! Make me fly!" Cute Giana : "Awesome, quickly off to my sister!" Cute Giana : "I guess gems are only good for short stretches!" Page 13 "Inside feelings!" Cute Giana : "Locked! How do i get in?" Cute Giana : "Some say i am cute..." Cute Giana : "...But I can feel the punk in me" Page 14 "Level up!" Cute Giana : "Let's see, what is in here..." Cute Giana : "Hm..." Cute Giana : "Sometimes my life seems like a videogame!" Page 15 "Kidnapped!" Cute Giana : "What happening when i step through this portal?" Cute Giana : "AAAHH!" Maria : "Kidnapped by a dragon monster! I hope Giana can catch up..." Maria : "Hey! I said catch up! '''Not overtake!" Page 16 "Free fall!" Cute Giana : "Darn! This flight is turning into a fall!" Cute Giana : "Hey! Red gems!" Punk Giana : "Mighty punk power!" Punk Giana : "Oh yeah, the fall become an attack!" Page 17 "Owl'd School!" Red owl : "Again : the blonde is our enemy!" Red owl : "The blonde can turn into a redhead..." Red owl : "...And she is coming to save the green haired! Got it?" Green owl : "Isn't the redhead trying to save the blonde?" Blue owl : "Wait! There is a green haired girl?" Red owl : "I give up!" Page 18 "Invincible!" Blue owl : "This helmet makes me invincible!" Green owl : "I don't believe it!" Blue owl : "Try it!" Green owl : "Hey, you're right! It work!" Page 19 "Pitch black!" Punk Giana : "Crashed! Where am i?" Blue owl : "In the dreary domain of Hansel and Gretel!" Punk Giana : "Hey, who are you?" Blue owl : "Ah, your sister? Yay, you finally saved me!" Blue owl : "It worth a try!" Punk Giana : "Just you wait!" Page 20 "PSN release!!" Punk Giana : "I'm going to get you!" Blue owl : "Oh magic gem, save me grom this punk!" Blue demon : "Haha! Now i am a mighty devil and you are small and cute!" Cute Giana : "Cute, but hardcore!" Page 21 "Two sides!" Punk Giana : "Giana! Change into me! I am strong!" Cute Giana : "Okay!" Punk Giana : "Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Punk Giana : "How i do get outta here?" Cute Giana : "He he, guess it's my turn again!" Punk Giana : "Having two sides can be tricky!" Page 22 "The twist!" Cute Giana : "Twirl!" Cute Giana : "Aah! I'm falling!" Punk Giana : "Now i take over!" Punk Giana : "Dash!" Punk Giana : "Twist' for awesomeness!" Cute Giana : "''Exaclty!" Page 23 "Giana heading forward!" Green owl : "I'll take Giana out with this trap!" Blue owl : "Cool!" Green owl : "Here she comes!" Blue owl : "HOO HOOOOO!" Green owl : "Ehmm, looks like that's the trigger, not the trap!" Page 24 Punk Giana : "Man, i have got to get outta this cave and save Maria!" Punk Giana : "Wow, is this the exit??" Punk Giana : "A monster is probably lurking behind there!" Hansel : "Define 'behind'!" Punk Giana : "Oh Shucks!" Page 25 Hansel : "What brings you to my domain?" Punk Giana : "I'm looking for my sis Maria! A dragon took her!" Hansel : "I understand, i have been looking for my sister for a very loog time..." Hansel : "I can hear her, but cannot find her! '''Gretel? Gretel?" Gretel : "Hansel?" Hansel : "Gretel?" Punk Giana : "You guys are extremly nearsighted aren't you?" Page 26 "Gems! Again!" Punk Giana : "Could you show me the way out of this cave?" Hansel : "Gladly! But we can barely see!" Punk Giana : "I can help with that!" Hansel : "Wow! you glow beautufully just like a gem..." Gretel : "We devour gems!" Punk Giana : "Drat!" Page 27 "A little help!" Punk Giana : "Dash!" Punk Giana : "Nope, that's not gonna work!" Gretel : "But with a little help..." Page 28 "Retro stories!" Punk Giana : "That worm is invincible!" Blue owl : "Back in the day he was just a small creature..." Blue owl : "...But along came a girl who used poser up balls to alter herself!" Blue owl : "Then one day he swallowed such a ball..." Blue owl : "...And became the monster you see today!" Punk Giana : "He he, i love retro stories!" Page 29 Cute Giana : "I finally know how to defeat the worm!" Cute Giana : "Cmon baby..." Punk Giana : "Twist and..." Punk Giana : "...Shout!" Page 30 Giana : "Yes, the worm is toast!!" Giana : "Oh no, it was just another dream!" Giana : "Wait... Where is Maria?!" Giana : "Hold on, Maria! I will return and save you!" Page 31 Punk Giana : "I need more speed!" Punk Giana : "Owl speed!" Page 32 Red owl : "Owls are invincible!" Green owl : "Hozzah!" Red owl : "Stop that girl!" Green owl : "She has an owl! She's invincible!" Page 33 Red owl : "We're going to smash into the wall!" Punk Giana : "No worries..." Cute Giana : "...I've got an airbag!" Page 34 Cute Giana : "When vewed from abive, everything seems to be so small and peaceful..." Gurglewocky : "You're absolutely right!" Page 35 Cute Giana : "You kidnapped my sister, and i will rescue her!" Gurglewocky : "You have to pass me, first!" Punk Giana : "Okay!'" Gurglewocky : "''I didn't see that coming..." Trivia *The most used Giana's side is her Punk side. *There was a mistake in the comic. The owls don't turn into a demon when Punk Giana twist into her "cute" persona. it happened in page 29 and page 33. **That mistake wasn't occurred in page 20. *Many lines use the exclamation point. *The name of some pages refer to a word from their respective pages. *In page 31, the art style has changed. Punk Giana seem to have her in-game style (same as for Cute Giana) and Gurglewocky seem more detailed. **The owl has also changed, but very singly. *In the first page, an yellow owl appeared in the background. But he never appeared again. *The first 4 pages have an alternative page, which there the same, but feature more stuff : **The fonts are different. **It have more bubbles. **The page 2 and 3 has a little mini game that ask the reader to find every hidden owls. *The green poster in Giana and Maria's bedroom make a reference to Black Forest Games logo. *Ziggy from Space-Rat (which it's a character from a serie created by Tikwa) made a cameo in page 3. Category:Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams Category:Comics